Última noche antes de la Eternidad
by Matsuri.chan
Summary: Quizás una noche de afecto tierno y sincero sea la mejor forma de decir "Te Amo"...y tal vez, la mejor de decir "Adios"...


** ...Última noche antes de la Eternidad...**

_"Si me lo pidieras te daria el Sol, y que inunde mi dolor...Abrázame..." _

_ "Irte", Cabezones. _

Despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba contorsionándose frenéticamente. Aferró sus dedos a las sábanas de su cama, mientras sentía como sus lágrimas contrastaban perfectamente con la ligera capa de sudor frío que ahora bañaba su estructural cuerpo.

La noche estaba avanzada ya, y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el firmamento. Una fría brisa entró de repente, dándole un ligero golpe, complementándose con su cuerpo mojado.

El Santo Dorado de Aquarius se puso de pié de golpe, y tomando una delgada túnica blanca, corrió a toda velocidad, saliendo de su casa y dirigiéndose escaleras abajo.

Nunca creyó que estuviera tan lejos…que el tiempo que tomaba el trayecto de su propia casa hasta la de su amor fuera tanta…Pasó sin mirar las casa de Capricornio y Sagitario, para finalmente…

Aunque entro corriendo…asustado, completamente fuera de si…su corazón se calmó al ver la figura del hombre que amaba recostado en su cama.

Su larga y sedosa melena azul se desparramaba graciosa por su amplia espalda, que se dejaba ver insinuante hasta poco más debajo de la cintura. Una delgada sábana blanca era todo cuanto cubría al Santo Dorado del Escorpión a esas horas de la noche, cuando sus aguamarinas estaban cerradas por el cansancio de todo un día de entrenamiento.

Sonrió…como solo para con él lo hacía…

Se acerco lentamente hasta la cama. Por un momento pensó en saltarle encima y despertarlo de golpe, pero no era propio de él…además no podía disturbar de esa forma el sueño de Milo…su Milo…

Una pálida mano se posó en su mejilla cuando por fin abrió los ojos. Su mirada se encontró con la del Santo de los Hielos. Parpadeó muchas veces antes de sonreír entre tierno y divertido.

- Si es un sueño, mataré al que me despierte.- Dijo estirando los brazos, y acariciando de igual forma la mejilla de su compañero.

Camus solo pudo sonreír ante tal afirmación…ese sentido del humor era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de él. Sintió como el joven escorpiano se sentaba en la cama, abrazándolo casi al instante. La calidez que sentía al estar presionado contra su pecho era inmensa…y nada se comparaba con eso…realmente nada…

- Milo…- Quería comenzar a hablar, a explicarle el por que de su visita a tan altas horas de la noche. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

No pudo por que la hambrienta boca de su amor se posó sobre la suya propia, devorándolo a cada instante, como si fuera la última vez.

Reacciono, y muy a su pesar, separó el cuerpo de su amante de su pecho. Milo lo miró extrañado por su acción. Aunque el Caballero de los Hielos fuera frío en tantas ocasiones, jamás se negaba a sus besos, como jamás se negaba a nada que él propusiera.

- ¿Qué ocurre, amor?...- Su mano se movió por si sola hacia su mejilla, acariciándola nuevamente.

- Ni yo lo se con seguridad, Milo…- Sus ojos eran la clave de todo…sus ojos que ante todos demostraban frialdad absoluta, ahora daban señas de que pronto millares de lágrimas comenzarían a salir de ellos.

Se asombro ante tal vision, sin poder evitar sentirse conmovido ante tal belleza frente a si. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y, luego de depositar sobre la cuenca de sus labios un suave beso, acurruco su cabeza contra su propio pecho, asegurandose de que el joven acuariano pudiera sentir cada latido de su corazon.

Sus latidos…porque sera que siempre se sentia reconfortado con ellos…aunque pudiera sentirlos acelerados durante cada entrega que tenian, o asi de tranquilo y pacifico como en ese preciso momento. No pudo hacer otra cosa que responder al abrazo con ternura, dejandose consentir.

- Por favor…dime que ocurre…- Comenzo a decir el Santo del Escorpión.- Te conozco demasiado como para no saber que algo te esta afligiendo.-

Camus no respondio de inmediato. Ni siquiera el sabia que responder. ¿Qué iba a decirle?, que tuvo una pesadilla y hullo de su cuarto a refugiarse en el de él como si fuera un niño chiquito?...no…seria su pareja, pero hasta con él tenia su orgullo…¿Qué podia decirle?...solo trato de expresar como se sentia…tal vez Milo pudiera llenar los espacios vacíos…

- No lo se…-Comenzo a decir con voz calma- Es…como si algo me dijera…como si algo me dijera que nada bueno puede suceder…- Vaya forma de expresarse…le habia dado solo un par de piezas del rompecabezas…pero era todo cuanto tenía.

- Entiendo lo que sientes…Tambien me esta ocurriendo…-

Eso fue todo…Camus de Acuario levanto la cabeza para quedar frente a frente con su amado Escorpión. ¿Era cierto?, ¿El tambien lo habia sentido?...Entonces, Milo entornó los ojos con ternura. Sonrió. No con malicia, no con astucia, sino con amor puro. Tanto como el que ellos sentian por el otro. Acarició sus labios con el dedo indice, sintiendo una humeda suavidad en ellos.

- Pase lo que pase…sea lo que sea ese sentimiento…no puede afectarnos mientras estemos juntos…- Dijo con una seguridad tal que en cualquier situación, le hubiera creido…por que no podia hacerlo ahora?...

- ¿Y si ese es el presentimiento?...¿Si fueramos a separarnos?...- No se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras. Tampoco de cuando unas lagrimas reveldes comenzaron a recorrer sus palidas mejillas perladas por el persistente sudor.

Milo lo miró comprensivo. Sus pensamientos vagaron por esa idea. Lo aterraba. De verdad lo aterraba. Tal vez fuera a lo unico que el Escorpion le tuviera panico de verdad. Al ser separado de su amado tempano de hielo. No podria resitirlo…simplemente preferia enterrarse sus propias agujas escarlata y morir bajo su veneno.

Agito la cabeza ante la vision de perder al hombre que yacia en sus brazos, mirandolo expectante. Sonrio. Pero no asi sus ojos. Lo miraban con una seriedad increíble, constancia de su sinceridad y como jurandole algo con ellos.

- No…no nos separaremos…JAMAS te arrancaran de mis brazos. Mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a intentar separarnos…- Camus abrio los ojos de par en par. Pocas veces escuchaba a Milo hablar de ese modo tan convicente- Y…si por motivos de fuerza mayor eso llegara a ocurrir…te buscaria hasta el fin del mundo. Vivo o muerto, aunque ya no pudiera mas, te buscaria hasta encontrarte y encadenarte a mi de nuevo. Por que ya no te dejaré escapar, Camus…mi Camus…- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de sellar sus labios con los suyos.

El Santo de los Hielos mantuvos los ojos abiertos un momento. Aun sonaban en sus oidos las palabras del hombre que ahora con sumo cuidado lo desprendía de la única tunica que cubría su cuerpo. Nunca penso que su propio nombre sonara tan hermoso en sus labios…que cualquier palabra sonara tan hermosa en sus labios.

Sus manos se hacieron a la amplia espalda de Milo, sujetandolo con fuerza, enterrando levemente sus dedos en ella en cada espasmo que tenía al sentir los labios y la lengua del Guardian de la Casa de Escorpio sobre su cuello, recorriendolo como si degustara del mas sabroso manjar…y tal vez para Milo asi fuera.

Odiaba las tunicas…de verdad…odiaba las túnicas…Odiaba cualquier cosa que Camus tuviera puesta mas que no fuera su piel. Era demasiado hermoso para cubrir su cuerpo con ropas. Aunque le disgustara que lo miraran, aunque celara cada vistazo que tanto hombres como mujeres le arrojaran a su pareja…realmente no podia culparlos. Tal vez incluso les agradeciera que lo elogiaran con la mirada…pues el en su lugar seria menos disimulado, y tan solo se le arrojaria encima y le haría el amor como un desquiciado.

Pronto, la dichosa vestimenta yacía en el suelo, hecha pedazos…no era bueno que un trozo de ropa hiciera detener el avance de un hombre como el ojiazul…

Tomó sus muñecas entre sus manos. Camus no opuso resistencia alguna. No podía oponerse a nada, no quería oponerse a nada. Tan solo deseaba que ese hombre lo hiciera suyo otra vez, y otra vez…Estar fusionado con su cuerpo era todo cuanto necesitaba para seguir respirando, pues su piel era su agua y pan día a día. Era su aire.

Abrió los ojos al no sentir ya la desesperada boca de Milo sobre la suya. Lo que encontro fue la mas hermosa vista de todas; Milo lo obserbaba, arrodillado con las piernas a un costado de su cuerpo, sosteniendose con sus brazos. Su perfectamente estructurado cuerpo desnudo comenzaba perlarse de sudor no tan frío. Su cabello caía a un costado de su cabeza…y sus ojos…ese mar encerrado en dos zafiros que brillaban con intensidad al mirarlo…estaban encendidos como nunca antes. Parecían leer lo que pensaba, parecian estudiarlo. Decidió hacerle el trabajo mas fácil.

Se sorprendio en sobremanera cuando el hermoso hombre bajo suyo, ahora se encontraba sobre él, deborando sus labios casi con desesperación…tanto lo necesitaba?...era tan igual el sentimiento al suyo propio?...tambien lo necesitaba para vivir de la misma forma?...no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreir…Lo abrazó con fuerza, dando vueltas sobre la cama, jugando a una competencia sin sentido, acariciando sus cuerpos desnudos, llenandose de sensaciones que recorrian sus cuerpos como pequeños espasmos eléctricos.

Pronto fue Milo quien quedo nuevamente sobre su amado témpano. Sonrio nuevamente…aunque la sonrisa jamas se habia ido de su rostro perfecto.

- Basta de juegos…- Amaba esa voz…simplemente amaba cuando le dirigia esa voz tan sensual suya- Ya no quiero jugar…contigo no puedo jugar…eres algo serio…- Concluyó, al tiempo que Camus explotaba en una sonora carcajada. ¿Reía?, si, reia. Solo con el, se mostraba como un hombre frío pero risueño a la vez, como el Camus destinado a ser el verdadero Camus…solo con él y para él.

- Entonces no juegues…- Dijo totalmente serio.

- Entonces no jugaré…- Fue todo lo que respondió, al tiempo que nuevamente recorría su cuerpo, usando sus labios y sus manos como exploradores. Memorizando una vez mas ese cuerpo que tantas veces fue suyo en noches como esa.

Pasaron demasiados minutos…demasiados para Camus. Sus gemidos ya habían acostumbrado a la acustica del Templo. Era simplemente musica para los oídos de su sensual escorpion. Estaba estaciado, no habia otras palabras para describirlo. Su rostro antes blanco, ahora mostraba ligeras marcas de rubor en sus mejillas. El cabello mojado yacía sobre su frente, goteando levemente. Deseaba que el momento llegara pronto, por que él ya no podria esperar más…

Entonces sucedió…de verdad le leía el pensamiento…Porque sin dejar de besarlo ni un segundo, sus manos lo tomaron por la cadera, obligandolo con dulzura a levantar las piernas, y hacer mas facil su acceso.

Abrió los ojos, encontrandose nuevamente con esas aguamarinas que tanto amaba…lo estaba observando, como pidiendole permiso para entrar en su territorio…Ya no es mi territorio…es tuyo…eso era lo que pensaba el Santo de Acuario mientras sonreía levemente, dandole al Escorpion la tan esperada respuesta.

Fue en ese momento cuando, sin dejar de mirarlo, entró calidamente en él…dolor…una ligera punzada de dolor fue la primera sensación que tuvo al contacto, obligando a echar su cabeza hacia atrás, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Pronto desapareció…Milo hizo que desapareciera cuando inclinó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, recuperando su cabeza con su mano libre, y haciendo que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse…Todo pasó muy lento a partir de ese momento…

Los movimientos alternados entre lentos y dulces hasta rapidos y desesperados. El sonido de los golpes marcaban el ritmo que llevaban, convinandose con los gemidos de ambos amantes conformaban la mas bella melodía que podían pedir escuchar aquella noche…era la suya…

¿Hablar?...¿Decir "te amo" en ese momento?...simplemente no hacia falta. Sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos, sus cosmos mezclados hablaban por ellos, sus miradas cruzadas de amor y pasion puros hablaban por ellos. No eran necesarias las palabras cuando eran ellos los unicos que estaban en el reflejo de sus ojos. Cuando ya nada mas del mundo importaba puertas afuera, porque todo lo que era vital y necesario para seguir vivo estaba entre ellos.

El ultimo movimiento fue el que impulso a Milo a terminar su acto, sintiendo Camus como una ola de líquido tibio recorría su interior, llenandolo por completo.

Milo solo sintió como la hombría de su amor manchaba su abdomen por completo de un color blanquecino. Sonrió.

El mismo cuadro, los mismos movimientos, las mismas miradas se cruzaron toda la noche. Se repetian minuto a minuto, y el sentimiento jamás cambió. Jamás cambiaría.

No importaba el mañana, por que estaban seguros que en vida y muerte estarian juntos. Un amor tan grande no podía ser destruído ni por los dioses…nadie podia ser tan fuerte y cruel como para separar a esos dos…como para cortar el amor que se tenían con el vil cuchillo que separaba la vida de la muerte…

Fue Camus quien rompió el silencio que reinaba en el cuarto, mientras dos figuras yacían en una cama, cubiertos levemente por una ligera sabana blanca. Entrelazadas sus piernas y abrazandose con fuerza.

- Milo…-

- No lo digas…-

- ¿Por qué no?...-

- No hace falta…ya lo se…y no sabes cuanto yo tambien…-

- Quiero decirlo…-

- ¿Por qué?.- 

- Por qué quiero que sepas en todo sentido lo que significas para mi. Tanto con mi cuerpo como con mi voz y mi cosmos, quiero que sepas que te amo mas que a nada en esta vida. Que eres cuanto respiro, Milo…-

- Me lo demuestras dia a dia…en cada mirada…en cada caricia…y yo lo hago de la misma forma…aun cuanto quiero hacerte enojar, porque no te das cuenta de lo hermoso que te ves haciendo puchero…Por que tambien quiero que sepas que eres todo en mi mundo, porque eres mi mundo…- Camus levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente- Estamos atados al otro por una cadena invisible…y que jamas nada podrá romper…por eso no quiero que tengas miedo…porque estamos sujetos el uno al otro…-

Era todo cuanto necesitaba saber. Todo cuanto queria oir de sus labios. Por eso fue él quien los celló con los suyos.

No habia otra cosa que desearan en ese momento, mas que sentirse el uno al otro, mas que recordar sus cuerpos con las manos, memorizarlo una y otra vez, cada centímetro, cada fibra, cada poro, cada pequeña y diminuta imperfección…Cada parte de uno que bien sabian, pertenecía al otro, y por los tiempos de los tiempos sería así, porque eran el símbolo de la unión del cántaro y el escorpión…

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, anunciando un nuevo día, cuando finalmente quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro…

**_Finalizado el 23/01 a las 08:01 p.m._**

* * *

Hola!!...quiero decirles que este es mi primer primer fic yaoi, y originalmente fue escrito para el cumpleaños de una queridisima amiga mia; Joa!!!!!!!, te re quiero loka!!! : ), vos sabes que este fic esta con dedicatoria por tus 17 años de vida y perversion!! XD...

Espero que les guste a ustedes tambien, y traten de no pegarme muchito si no les gusta P. jajaja.

Bueeeeno, nos vemos!!.


End file.
